


It is sunny out but still raining. Maybe a rainbow will appear?

by AGiantNerd



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bo en - my time, Can be seen as ship or friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I wanted a fic of them being together, I'm Bad At Tagging, It is only for a segment, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, Sunny doesn't move away (AU), it's a mental breakdown, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd
Summary: Sunny and Basil hang out together. Nothing bad happens you can trust me.
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	It is sunny out but still raining. Maybe a rainbow will appear?

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you need to feed yourself in a fandom. This is definitely Self-Indulgent.

Sunny was sitting in his house. It was dead silent but when wasn’t it? It has been awfully lonely since the accident four years ago. 

Sunny missed everything from back then. He missed the piano notes he could hear coming through the floorboard cracks as his sister played a happy tune bringing life into the silent home when his father and mother weren’t home.

Sadly, she wasn’t here anymore to play those keys. 

It has been five days since he was in the hospital. His mother canceled the move after some very long convincing from him and his friends about how leaving this place would hurt him emotionally.

He could never leave here, not after everything he felt, heard, seen, and has been a part of while in this small town.

Kel has been recently visiting him, making sure that Sunny wasn’t alone that often. Hero had only two days left in Faraway before he had to go back to college, and Aubery had been out hanging with her friends, he didn’t see her that much but she did stop by once to hand him some food. 

To his surprise, she was the first one to forgive him after he told the truth behind Mari’s death. She said that it would be hypocritical to blame him fully for her death when she almost killed Basil only a few days ago by shoving him in the water.

The only one he could tell hasn’t fully forgiven him yet was Hero. He doesn’t blame them, after all, he was one of the closest to Mari. They had been dating for a month and were the perfect couple.

Finally, there was Basil, his best friend and “partner in crime”. He hasn’t seen Basil since they were both in the hospital but he plans on changing that. After all, this week feels like it has been lasting forever, might as well go out and do something.

So Sunny got up and went downstairs. He and his mother have been slowly unpacking everything again so the ground was a mess. Covered in boxes left and right and furniture pieces on the floor.

Sunny ignored the mess and stepped outside into the evening sun, beginning his walk through town. The walk wasn’t long, Basil only lived two minutes away, one minute if he felt like running.

He made it to Basil’s house, the outside covered in gardening materials and small plants scattered about. After all these years, Basil still liked to plant flowers as a hobby. It was nice to know at least one thing didn’t change.

Sunny knocked on the front door and patiently waited for a response. After a few seconds, he could hear feet on the other side of the door running around like they weren’t expecting a visitor. It only took a few seconds after that for the door to open.

Basil revealed himself and Sunny gave him a simple wave hello. 

The boy looked the same as ever but still covered in some bandages from the hospital. The black wound around his eye hasn’t fully disappeared yet but was beginning to, so that was good at least.

“O-oh! Sunny! It’s you! Um, y-you can come in.” Basil invited him.

Sunny stepped inside to see the house looked the same as always. The empty picnic basket Mari gave him sat near the doorway that leads to a hallway. The kitchen was clean and the living room still had blankets out from the sleepover.

“I-I wasn’t expecting you to visit. At all. Ever.” Basil nervously stumbled over his words.

“Why wouldn’t I come over?” Sunny asked.

“...” Basil stayed silent before shaking his head, “N-Never mind that! Would you like anything to eat? Polly went out shopping but we still have some food.” 

“Uh, sure?” Sunny went over to the dining room table and sat down. Basil followed shortly behind holding two plates of tofu, not Sunny’s favorite but he can manage. 

“Sorry, I would have made something better if I knew you were coming over.” Basil rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“It’s good.” Sunny began eating the tofu and Basil did the same. The silence was suffocating and Sunny wishes he had a script to read off of. What was he meant to do now? Maybe he should have come when he could get all of his thoughts straight. This was an awful idea, _why did he do this again? He should have never came over, this is stupid **he’s stupid-** _

“So...how has everything been going now that everyone knows?” Basil asked Sunny, “Kel sometimes visits me and Aubery doesn’t bully me anymore.” 

“That’s good. I also get to see Kel a lot. Hero has been distant and Aubery visited once but that was it.” Sunny informs taking the finishing bite of his food.

“That is to be expected, after all, Hero and Mari were…” Basil gave a nervous chuckle.

“Remember how they tried to hide it?” Sunny asked.

“Pff- yeah, ‘we’re not dating! W-we were just uh, testing our kissing skills!’” Basil laughed as he did his best Hero impression.

Sunny gave a small smile, feeling like he just won the lottery being able to make Basil laugh. It has been a while since he last did.

“Wanna listen to some music?” Sunny decided to ask after Basil’s laughter had left the room.

“What type?” Basil asked curiously.

“I…” Sunny trailed off, he doesn’t know what type of music Basil likes, “I don’t know, what do you like?”

“Um it actually might be surprising but I like those sorta songs that start light but get heavy, do you know what I mean?” Basil asked.

“Hmm, so sorta like this?” Sunny whipped out his phone and went on Youtube, pulling up a song called My Time by Bo en.

He pressed play and thus the song began to play.

“Close your eyes you’ll be here soon. Ichi ni san shi go fun,” The song rings out as the lyrics go to a calm yet circus-like instrumental, “Tokidoki, hontou ni netai. Demo, kono waado dekinai.”

“O-ya-su-mi, O-ya-su-mi, O-ya-su-mi, O-ya-su-mi,” The song repeated, taking pauses in between notes.

“Oyasumi! Oyasumi, close your eyes and you’ll leave this dream! Oyasumi! Oyasumi! I know that it’s hard to do.” The beat suddenly dropped and the lyrics suddenly became darker.

“DAYS GO BY, SHO GA NAI, MOMENTS PASS, SHATTERED GLASS, WHERE'S THAT CHIME? IN MY HEAD? I’LL JUST- I’LL JUST- I’LL JUST-” Basil paused the song and looked over to Sunny who was awkwardly looking away silently regretting his song choice.

“...Well that was intense,” Were the only words Basil mumbled before sighing, “Do you..wanna hang out in my room? I have a notebook so we can doodle a bit.”

“S-sure…” Sunny picked up his phone and pocketed it away, still silently regretting choosing that song. It might have been too intense for Basil’s liking. _God damn it Sunny can’t you do anything right?_

Meanwhile, Basil made a mental note in his head to ask for the song’s name later. He doesn’t know why but it sounded a bit familiar, maybe it played on the radio?

They entered Basil’s room which was as clean as it was when Sunny last saw it, with flower pots hanging from the ceiling and on mini tables. So basically Basil’s room was still the same minus the bloodstain on the carpet from the “incident” as town folk like to call it.

“No one bothered cleaning that up?” Sunny asked, pointing to the stain. He was sure by now that it would have been rid of.

“Guess they were too busy focusing on us...I should buy a new carpet later.” Basil sighed to himself.

Sunny realized that maybe now would be a good time to finally get the thing he came here for off his chest.

“...I am sorry…”

“Sorry for what? Bleeding?” Basil asked, tilting his head.

“No I-I am sorry...for not being there when you needed me,” Sunny mumbled but it was still loud enough for Basil to hear, “On the night I first came here after four years and you entered the bathroom...I shouldn’t have left you alone there, I abandoned you and that was just messed up.”

“...” Basil only stared at him and silence before speaking up, “Well I did the same didn’t I?”

“What do you mean?” Sunny asked, confusion written on his face.

‘I-I mean...I and the others after M-Mari’s death. We left you, alone, for four years!” Basil grabbed Sunny by the shoulders.

“You may have left me in a bathroom crying, sure, but I gave up on you! I gave up on trying to help you and what happened? You stayed in your room for four years, locking yourself away from us because we were so awful at trying to help you!” Basil began to rant angrily, not at Sunny but himself.

“Not only that, I ruined your eye! Me! I did that to save you from a fake monster I made up because I couldn’t see the truth! The truth of an accident! You never did anything wrong! I did everything wrong! I came up with the plan to fake Mari’s suicide, I was the one who allowed you to trap yourself in your room, I stabbed your eye out! I-I…”

Basil collapsed to the floor in tears, “I am a god awful friend…you shouldn’t be here for me, you should leave me just like everyone else did before this. I am a failure…”

Sunny also had tears coming out of his eye at this point as he sat down next to his friend and hugged him. Basil seemed shocked at this before hugging back and crying over Sunny’s shoulder. Stains from the tears appeared on both of their shirts as the two boys cried together. 

“I...I never knew that...Basil, I am...fucking god Basil, I need you to know right now that I never blamed you or Hero or Kel, not even Aubery for what happened. We were twelve and stupid, how were we meant to know that any of this was going to happen? Please stop blaming yourself. We have changed. We can still make differences. So let's begin by making a promise, okay?”

Basil sniffled before letting out a mini hum to let Sunny know to continue.

“We're going to be there for each other okay? I am not leaving you anymore.” Sunny stated. He was never going to let his closest friend feel like this again.

“O-okay...I won’t leave you either…” Basil mumbled into Sunny’s shirt.

The two boys separated and smiled at each other. They may have messed up on caring for each other in the past, but the past won’t prevent the light from shining to a good future.


End file.
